A person like me
by Soil
Summary: ABANDONED. Adopted twice by Xen Kenshin and Princess Uchiha Mako
1. This is my life

Soil: this will be one of my few rants. This is the first fic i do with Sesshomaru as the main character. Please keep that in mind as you read it. 

Disclaimer: I do no own any of the characters in Inuyasha, or anything else concerning it. Except for the characters I create. So don't sue me, Ok?  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A person like me.

Chapter 1: This is my life.

There he was again. Looking at the well, with a cold face. Why did the Prince of Toudo-high come here, to the shrine, home of the god-tree, to watch the well every day, she wondered...

-----------

'My memories start with this well', he thought. 'what led to me being here?' he asked himself, as he did everyday. "Well, i still haven't found an answer", he sighed, as he turned to face the great tree.

"And you're still as silent as ever", he said to the large tree.

Without another word, he turned to leave.

-----------

He awoke to the sound of his alarmclock.

"07.00 already, huh", he sighed. "Well, might as well wake up", he said. He went into his bathroom, to get a shower. Exiting the shower, he saw his own picture in the mirror. At 17 years of age, he was tall, the tallest person at school, with long silverwhite hair and golden eyes. And of course, the tattoos that had him in conflict with the school decency organization, the blue crescent moon in his forehead and the four red-purple stripes, two on each cheek. He hated them.

Coming down from his room on the second floor, he noticed the scent of breakfast. Entering the kitchen, he saw the covered plate, that held his, by now, cold breakfast. there was a letter placed beside it. It was from his foster-parents.

'Sorry that we didn't wake you up to say goodbye, but since you're free from school today, we thought that you would sleep in a bit.  
We left for the buisnesstrip, that we told you about yesterday. We won't be back for at least a month, so pleace clean up once in a while. We have filled the freezer and the refrigerator, but if you notice something missing, there is a envelope containing some money on the desk in your fathers study.

Please be good and keep yourself healthy, ok?"

After reading the letter, he started to heat up the food.

"So, a month totally alone, huh." he mumbeled, before placing himself at the table with the now warm food.

-----------

He left the house at 9.00 sharp, wearing a pair of dark blue pants, a purple t-shirt with a black shirt on top, heading for the dojo to do his daily training. Though he really didn't need it, he always felt better after training. Sometimes even smiling.

As he walked through town, he noticed that there were alot of girls looking at him, whispering. For some reason, unknown to him, he had a very keen hearing, and could easily pick up the whispers.

"Look, it's sesshomaru-sama, from Toudo high!", he heard one of the girls say.  
"Oooh, I wish he would look at me with those eyes", another one said.

'Che', he thought, 'Same thing as always, and it annoys me.  
Not listening to what was said around him more, he walked right to the dojo, and entered.

Well inside, he noticed that his usual training partner was nowhere to be seen. He entered the dressingroom to change to training clothes.  
When he exited, he wore a tight black T-hirt and a pair of loose black pants, held in place by a black belt. Since he was one of the few there, and everyone else wa occupied, he only repeated a few movement-patterns, thet he remembered from what his "father" had taught him.

You see, he didn't think of his foster-father as his "Father". The one he saw as his real father was in fact the masterof this dojo.

By the time he finished the patterns, his sparring-partner had arrived. His name was Kouga, 19 years old, an annoying loudmouth, but the only one that could keep up with Sesshomaru.

"Hiya there, Sesshomaru", Kouga said.

"Good morning", Sesshomaru answered.

"Let me just change and warm up, and we will start", Kouga said as he entered the dressing room.

He came out rather fast, quickly warming up, before heading towards Sesshomaru.  
"Let's start" he said.

Everyone in the dojo paused for a bit, as the top two at this dojo sparred. Not many of the watching people could keep up with the movements of the two, as they exchanged a series of kicks and punches at high speed, before sesshomaru vaulted backwards, delivering a kick with both feet before landing. You colud tell that they were not going as hard as they could, not a single injury was ever inflicted when those two trained.

After about 20 minutes of hard training, they took a break, getting a little water to drink, pouring some over their heads as well. After resting for nearly 5 minutes, they were at it again, while being cheered on by the watching people.

Almost one hour later, Sesshomaru hit the showers.

When he got out of the dojo, he started walking towards the library. he neede to borrow a book for the report that was supposed to be finished in two days. He never got to the library though.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

So, what do you think of the first chapter? Please review, all feedback is appreciated! XD

Oh, and anyone have any suggestion on who I'm gonna pair Sesshomaru up with? (Not Rin, she's already part of my original story)  
Or should Sess be little of a loner? any tip that could improve my writing would also be positive.

See ya around /Soil


	2. Rin

Soil: Well, since my body decided that I didn't need any sleep tonight, i thought i would just write more on the the story. 

Disclaimer: I do no own any of the characters in Inuyasha, or anything else concerning it. Except for the characters I create. So don't sue me, Ok?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A person like me

Chapter 2: Rin

------------------

As sesshomaru started walking towards the library, the ususal mumble started again. He stopped listening as usual.

But as he turned down the street leading to the library, he passed a few members of the citys worst gang. He couldn't ignore hearing what they said.

"You saw the face of the girl when we lifted her up?" one of them said.

"Yeah, she was totally freaked!" another one said.

"Well, I would be too, if I had to see your face so up close" a third one spoke up.

"Well, being alone up at that shrine in that age is very stupid" the first one said.

"Haha, I don't think she were in any danger, before you threw her down in that well"  
At this comment, the thrre of them started laughing.

"What was the name of that shrine again?" the first one said when he stopped laughing.

"Higurashi Shrine, I think..."

Sesshomaru felt something snap, his sight tuning into a red daze...

--------------------------

The three gangmembers entered the old park, where their gang had set upp their base. Unknown to them, they were shadowed.

As the three sat down on a broken bench, one of them noticed the man, walking towards them.

"Oi, mister, this is our turf. If you turn around and quietly leave, we'll sp-"

He was cut short of his speech, as the strangers fist connected with his jaw.

The other members gave a shout of surprise, before calling for backup. They then took out their weapons, some knifes and a chain. At this time, more gangmembers had arrived at the scene, all having some kind of weapon (no guns).

One of the members recogninzed the stranger.  
"Hey, Sesshy-chan!" he shouted,"What are you doing here? Think we'd be scared of you here? this is not school you know. No crazy fanclub here to help you fight".

Sesshomaru turned to the talking person. The person was Tohya, the largest troublemaker in one of the other classes. When Tohya saw the red eyes and insanely angry look on sesshomarus face. Noticing the large fangs now clearly visible, he unwillingly took a few steps backward, stumbled and fell to the ground.

"He's insane", Tohya shouted, "Thats not the "prince" of my school!".

"Everyone, get him!", the now awakened man yelled, as he held his chin with one hand.

Sesshomaru let out a creepy howl, like a wolf or a dog, as the gang started moving towards him, turning to the closest person...

After that day, the gang, called the worst in town, stopped making trouble for the townspeople.

--------------------

As Sesshomaru regained his senses, he noticed that he was inside the new park, sitting with his back against a tree. When he tried to get up, he felt a sharp pain in his right arm. Looking down, he noticed that his clothes were pretty torn up, and that he had a few cuts here and there.

"Shit" he mumbled as he remembered what had happened earlier that day, and noticed that a part of him were still feeling a craving of battle like that one. Then, another thing rose to the front of his memory, the thing said before he lost his cool.

'Damn, don't let me be to late' he thought as he started walking towards Higurashi Shrine.

-----------------------------------

Since there were no school this day, she had been cleaning inside the shrine her family took care of. she was now outside, brushing the ground free of fallen leaves. She saw a person walking up the steps to the temple grounds.

As the person came closer, she saw that it was Sesshomaru-kun, looking very beat up, with a worried face... wait? worried? Sesshomaru would never be worried, he was made of ice! at least that was how he acted at school...

She followed him with her gaze, as he headed towards the well near the large tree. To her surprise, he didn't stop in front of the well as usual, but he jumped into it!

-  
As he walked up to the well, he looked down, and saw a small figure lying there. Without a second thought about it, he jumped down, landing beside her. It was a girl, not older than 7, wearing a odd piece of clothing, that he only knew from books. It was a village yukata from the feudal age! Whay did she wear these clothes in this day and age?

Well, not wondering more about it now, he picked her up in his arms, the simply jumped out of the well.

As soon as he was up from the well, he laid the girl down on the ground, checking her pulse and breathing. Finding nothing put of the ordinary, he let out a sigh of relief. He suddenly jerked backwards.

'Why am i so relieved' he thought, as he blamed himself. Was he not supposed to be as cold as ice, so as not to hurt anybody? Just look what had happened earlier that day...

His thoughts were abruptly interrupted as the small girl started to move. He quickly helped her to sit up.

----------------------------------

She opened her eyes, noticing that she was no longer down in the well. she felt someone helping her to sit up

"You okay?" a voice asked. it was the most beautiful voice she had heard...

She looked up at the person holding her upright, and made a little gasp, as she looked right into the golden orbs of, in the most beautiful face ever. His face looked so cold, but his eyes were worried, she could see. She noticed the crescent blue moon, and thought it was beautiful...

"Hey, you okay?" He asked again.

"Y-yes..." she mumbled, feeling herself blush a little. "Wha..what is your n-name..?" she asked.

"Sesshomaru" he answered. "Yours?" he asked in return.

"R-rin" she said, a little louder, feeling a little more secure in his prescence now, that she had a name for the beautiful person that was in front of her...

"Where are your parents?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I-I don't r-remember..." she mumbled, as his eyes suddenly focused more on her.

"You remember anything before being thrown down there?" he asked, in a very low voice, with just a hint of hope in it.

---------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru looked curiously at the girl in front of him. What would be the answer to his last question? Was she like him, awakening in that well without memories...? He felt like everything would be clear as soon as she answered the question...

"No" she said, in a low voice, before bursting out crying, god knows why.

Sesshomaru noticed his lips moving on it's own. They formed the words "Don't worry, I'm here for you" as he embraced here, turning her so that she now cried against his chest, soaking his torn shirts...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well, here is chapter 2. starting to work on chapter 3 right away, but I won't update for a few days, hoping that maybe i can get some suggestions of what people would like more of in this fic.

Finally, I have got some suggestions to have a sessXkago pairing. What are peoples thoughts of that? In any case, that will probably not happen before chapter 5, so please tell me what you think about it.

Well, thats about it. May you creativity flow, and your life be well until next time!

/Soil


	3. Training Rin, Memories of old

Soil: Sorry about the false alarm, I accidetally posted the unfinished chapter 4, instead of chapter 3.

It's nice to see that in the short time that this fic has been on fanfiction, it has had 200-300 readers. What confuses me a bit though, is to why almost none of them has reviewed it. Starting friday the ninth of june, i will not have access to a computer with internet, with exception for a few days, visiting my big bro ...I will continue to write on this fic though, and update when i can.

A new feature in this chapter, that i will use in the chapters to come, is that flashbacks will be written in _italic. _shouts will be written **bold.  
**Another thing i have found out about myself, is that while I ask other writers for longer chapters, my own chapters have been almost as short as theirs..  
I will try to make longer chapters, starting with this one.

Well, enjoy. On with the story

Disclaimer: I do no own any of the characters in Inuyasha, or anything else concerning it. Except for the characters I create. So don't sue me, Ok?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A person like me

Chapter 3: Training Rin, memories of old

------------------

Sesshomaru woke up when the golden rays of the sun hit him right in the face. trying to sit up, he felt an odd weight on his chest. Looking down, he noticed a the small girl, who he had found the day before, sleeping soundly, using his well-tuned torso as her pillow.

He thought back on what had happened the day before, after finding the girl in the well...

_They had walked to the police station, filing a notice for the missing girl,should someonecome searching for her. When the were done with that, they had went to the library, to pick up the books that Sesshomaru needed for his schoolwork. All the time, people were looking at them strangely, the beutiful young male in his torn clothes and the cute small female in her ancient-styled clothes._

_When they were finished, they had walked home, firstly beacuse they were both hungry, not having eaten a thin the whole day, and secondly beacuse of the setting sun. Sesshomaru enjoyed walking during the night, but considering the well-being of the girl, he ignored that will this day._

_When they arrived at the house, Sesshomaru had started going through the storage, where the clothes from his childhood were kept. Finding them, he grabbed a couple of shirts and pants, before heading to the living room, ehre he had left rin. he had then guided her to the bathroom, leaving a shirt and a pair of pants there, so she could clean herself and then switch into some other clothes. he had to do something about her clothes, he knew._

_While Rin was bathing, sesshomaru quickly changed into some clothes that were not destroyed, applying band-aids where needed,and headed downstairs to the kitchen, beginning to prepare dinner. Sesshomaru was in fact a very good cook, not that anyone beside his parents knew. He had always liked to prepare his own food, and had done so for the last couple of years, since his moms lunches was so badly done. She was a very good cook.__It was his mother that had learned him, but since she had gotten a promotion at work, she had less time for it now._

_When Rin came down the stairs, she looked surprised to find him already seated, food on the table, waiting for her. He had just made aome easy food, with fried beef, omelette, steamed vegetables and rice. The dinner passed silently, alomst not a word spoken._

_After dinner, Rin seemed to be tired, so sesshomaru carried her up to the guestroom. He borrowed her a shirt, to use as a pyjamas. Of course,it was much too large for her. After tucking her in, and watching while she fell asleep, feeling unaturally at ease, he silently walked into his own room, to work with the report. Three hours later, he finished it. looking at the watch in his room, he noticed that the clock was half past eleven, so he dressed into the PJ he used, a pair of karate-gi pants, and went to sleep._

But why was Rin sleeping with him now? Well, it was time for breakfast anyways,so he decided to wake her up.

------------------------------------

She felt a hand on her shoulder, waking her from her sleep, she felt the warmth of the person below her head, as she slowly opened her eyes. She felt happy, when she saw the golden pools of Sesshomaru-oniichan watching her.

"Morning" she said

"Good morning" he asnwered, "Why are you in my bed?" he asked.

"I woke up, feeling scared, and couldn't sleep, so i walked in here, to see if you were awake." she said, with a happy smile. "and since you were asleep, i climbed into your bed, i fell asleep pretty quickly after that" she said.

She noticed how his eyes got a little proud and happy, as he understood that his prescence was so soothing to her.

"Well, it's time to wake, we should make some breakfast, before going to town" he said.

"Where are we going then?" she asked, still smiling.

"First off, to the dojo. I need to Work-out" he said

"Can i try too?" she asked.

"If you want" he said with a little smile, "But try not to get too sweaty, since we will go and get some better clothes for you afterwards"

"Okay" she said happily.

------------------------------------------------

'So, she wants to try, eh?' Sesshomaru thought as he made breakfast, 'well, can't blame her on that one. I would bethe same if i were thrown headfirst down a well'

The breakfast was western-style, consisting of toasted bread with bacon, cereal with milk and orange juice.

"Well, Rin, ready to go?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, let's go!" she answered happily.

They left the house heading for the dojo.

On their way there rin grasped his hand, jumping happily beside him, singing on some, to him unknown, song.  
He could hearpeople whispering

"Look, it's that boy from yesterday, but who is that girl, his daughter?" a woman looking the age of thirty said  
"No way, he looks too young" another one said.  
"He is only seventeen" a third voice said. He recognized the voice asone of his female classmates.

'Well, ain't the rumormill gonna start now' he thought, as he entered the dojo, rin still holding his hand.

--------------------------------------------------

Before Rin could look over the whole dojo, she heard a voice, talking to the silent man beside her.

"Hey, sesshomaru! didn't think you were into that kind of thing" a person said. He had long black hair, reaching halfway down his back and light-blue eyes. His most recognizable feature were the kanji for Wolf on his right cheek.

"Kouga" Sesshomaru said, with such a cold voice that Rin let go of his hand, before taking a step back. Suddenly this man scared her!  
"Do not speak of matter you do not know. I found her yesterday, at the shrine, without memory. I have registered the finding of her with the police, but she will be staying with me until her parents come forward" he continued, with a little less cold voice, but not letting go, of the man namned Kouga, with his cold stare.

"Well, that may be as it will" Kouga snickered, "just unusual that you've opened your home to anyone else" he said with a now serious face.

"That i have, and would do so again, for this one" he said, placing his hand on Rins head. Rin looked up at him, only to see him smiling dow at her. He bent down, only to whisper softly in her ear

"Do not be afraid of me,I will take care of you until we find your own, or otherwise suitable, parents"  
With that, he turned heading for the counter of the training-gear store in the dojo.

"A pair of training-clothes for her, please" he said to the storekeeper

"S-sure, small size then, that would fit her good" the storekeeper answered.  
Paying for the clothes, Sesshomaruturned back to her.

"Change into this in there" he said, pointing to the womens dressingroom, "then come back out here, ok?"

"Ok" she said happily, jumping towards the room with a smile on her face

---------------------------------------------------------

"We will keep our regular training a little shorter today" Sesshomaru said to Kouga, as he returned, changed into the trainingclothes

"Oh, why so?" the man asked

"I have promised Rin toteach her a little of this" he said

"Oh, in that case, it's ok" he said, smiling,"I can help too"

"No" Sesshomaru said, feeling rather unaturally possessive of the young girl

"Oh, really? ok then" Kouga said, first a little hurt, but his smile quickly grew bigger

'He's thinking about something, i can see it on his smile. hopefully it has nothing to do with Rin' whatever it was, he betterstop it now.  
"Just so you know, I can see that you're planning something. If it concerns Rin, in any way, stop now. I don't want to go through the same thing i did 8 years ago" Sesshomaru stated calmly. By the shocked expression on Kougas face, he knew he had hit right on the spot.

------------------------------------------------------------

"We-well, ok.." Kouga said, feeling a little uneasy, no, scared.

He recalled what had happened 8 years earlier, just when sesshomaru had started training...

_Sesshomaru, the new kid in the dojo, the youngest one, only 9 years old, had recently started growing more and more quiet, a little colder each passing day for the past year. no one knew why, until that day._

_"Hey, ya freak!" a guy came into the dojo and shouted, quickly followed by 2 others.  
"What're ya doing here, huh? trying to get a spine, so you can get us back?"a second one said  
"Such a sorry excuse for a person" the third one said, "can't even stand up for himself! Not evenwhen we insult your parents do you fight!"_

_But oddly, Sesshomaru didn't react at all. He continued to do his training, kicking a sandbag to learn the correct way to execute a new technique._

_"Hey, we're talking to you" the first one said, going into the dojo, still with his shoes on._

_"If you're coming into the dojo, first take your shoes off" Sesshomaru said, with such a cold voice that everyone was shocked. This didn't faze the bullies though, they continued to approach Sesshomaru._

_"Oh, trying to act all tough, eh?" the second one said.  
"Well, seems like he doesn't want this nice tatami-mat floor to get dirty" the third one said with a smile.  
"We need to do something about that" the first one said, clearing his throat._

_Then they did something not many would do, they spit on the floor._

_Sesshomaru stood paralyzed, watching the spit getting absorbed by the tatami, everyone looked angrily at the three laughing boys, but before anyone had the chance to react, thay heard an awful growl, like froma wild animal._

_All eyes turned to sesshomaru, who stood with his head bowed. Even the three bullies watched him now. When Sesshomaru tilted his head up, everyone saw that his eyes,normally golden, was completely red! The growl, that was coming from his throat, suddenly stopped, as he quickly disappeared, before quickly appearing again, only to be behind the trio. What had ensued was not a fight, it was a total slaughter. They were given no warning at all, and not instantly floored, but slowly beaten unconsious. Not one of the bullies walked home that day, but neither did anyone die, though they had to spend some time in the hospital._

_Realizing that his foes were down, Sesshomaru had just howled, like a dog or wolf at the moon, in victory, before reverting back, red being replaced by gold. He then fell to the floor, unconsious._

And now that could happen again?  
'Not because of me, it ain't ' kouga thought.

------------------------------

When Rin came back into the dojo, Sesshomaru had had to help her tie the belt inthe right way.

Sesshomaru had placed Rin at a safe location, so she could watch as he and Kouga sparred.

She sat there, her mouth ajar, as Sesshomaru and kouga battled it out for nearly thirty minutes, without almostl anding a single blow on eachother. In the end,the score was tied, at 3-3, conuting the number of hits that were not intercepted or blocked.

After takning a breather, Sesshomaru turned to Rin. first thing, he closed her mouth with his finger.

"It is not very ladylike to look like that" He said

"Sorry" She said

-------------------------------

One hour later, Rins body was sore from the workout, as she exited the dressingroom, after taking a shower. She had gotten sweaty after all.  
Tired but happy, she said goodbye to the training people in the dojo, before exiting, holding Sesshomarus hand again.

"Well, time to shop some clothes for you" Sesshomaru said looking down on her.

"Yay, Clothes!" She said happily.

--------------------------------------------

One thing was bothering Sesshomaru. Rin needed to buy both regular clothes, as well as underwear. He was not good with womens underwear, since he had not had any experience with them. Neither was he any good with regular female clothes, not having to buy anything of the sort before.

Therefore, he was rather happy when he saw a familiar face in the crowd, a female nonetheless.

"Hey, Higu-"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

I do not want to turn into a review-craving bastard, that sets up a limit of reviews before i will update, but i really want to know what you think about this story. Also, i'm open for suggestions at what characters you think should be in the story.

Sad to say this, but i will not update chapter four before getting at least 10 reviews, or the ninth of june, which ever comes first. although, after the ninth i won't be able to update for a while, so if you want more of the story fast, REVIEW!

Well, that's all for this time. May your creativity flow and your life be well until next time!

/Soil


	4. Shopping for three, a bad situation?

Soil:Thanks to these people for reviewing: 

xXAmeXx  
Secret Angel Forever21  
Xen Kenshin  
DuoFolkenTK

What can i say? I'm a too nice person. I will continue to update when I get the chapters done, and have access to the net.  
But more reviews would be motivating, you know?

Well, on with the story

Disclaimer: I do no own any of the characters in Inuyasha, or anything else concerning it. Except for the characters I create. So don't sue me, Ok?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A person like me

Chapter 4: Shopping for three, bad situatiton?

----------------------------------

She had just exited the restaurant where she had met up with some friends earlier that day. they had almost forced her out on a blind date later that evening, as they tried to do all the time. She had quickly finished her lunch, eager to leave their company, so they could not trick an anser out of her.

Shegot very shocked when she heard a voice she knew pretty well, call her nam..

"Hey, Higurashi-san" a voice she identified directly as Sesshomaru, said.

Turning around, she saw that she was right. It was sesshomaru. What she hadn't expected though was the small girl holding his right hand.

"Oh, Sesshomaru-kun. What owes me the honor?" she said, with a small sarcastic smile.

"Stop that" he said, "I'm not some nobleman"

"Well, the girls at school act like you are, even though you usually show the same amount of emotion as a rock"

"Please, stop the sarcasm" he said, with his usual emotionless voice. "I was going to ask if you had some free time today"

This made her jump. Was Sesshomaru asking her on a date? Couldn't be, right?

"Maybe, how so?" she asked

"I had hoped that you could help bying clothes to this little one" Sesshomaru answered, pulling the small girl a little forward. She drew a small breath of relief at that.  
"Her name is Rin, and she is in my care temporarily. She needs proper clothing. But since womenswear is not my area..." He trailed off, looking slightly embarassed.

Wait a minute... Sesshomaru embarassed? not possible. The Iceprince was not capable of such feelings. She looked at his face, noticing how pleading his eyes were, though his face was as cold as usual.

"Okay, but on one condition" she said.

"And that would be?" Sesshomaru asked

"Free boxed lunches for three days" She said, smiling widely.  
To her surprise, Rin started smiling widely too.

"Sesshomaru-sama, i think you should take up on that offer" Rin said, "seeing how you need her help with me, but having no problem making delicious food, i think it's a smart deal"  
Sesshomaru looked down at her, smiling, ruffling her hair a little. this made the small girl upset. she let out a small "Hey!" before sesshomaru faced kagome again.

"Alright,I take you up on that proposal, but don not blame me if you will be unable to eat regular food again" he said, with a smirk, but a voice full of held-back laughter

Kagome was stunned. What had happened to sesshomaru since the last schoolday? He was not himself...

"Ok, let's go do it now!" Rin said, wanting to buy new clothes very much.

"Sure" Kagome said, still lost in thought.  
Sesshomaru pointed out a store, that looked like it was womens clothing only.

"Come on!" Rin said impatiently, letting go of sesshomarus hand, only to grasp one of kagomes, dragging hertowards the shop.  
Sesshomaru followed shortly after, not being able to hide his laughter anymore.

-------------------------------------

Sesshomaru stopped the two girls outside the store, turning to Kagome.

"Keep the cost below this" he said, handing her the money he had intended to use on rins clothing. It was quite a big amount of money.

"You sure this much is needed?" Kagome asked.

"The winter is coming closer. Get her some winter attire as well" he said lightly.

"Ok" kagome said,"you're not coming too?"

"No, i wouldn't fit in. I'm gonna go in here next to this shop, to buy a new pair of pants, and a new shirt. Since i ripped my old pair yesterday..." he mumbled the last part, kagome did almost not hear it. "Well, have fun" he said, walking into the shop right next to theirs.

He quickly found some clothes he liked, and after buying two pairs of pants , two t-shirts and a long-sleeved shirt, he left the store.  
Sesshomaru went to a bench near the shops, to sit down and wait for the girls. They emerged from the store almost one hour later, with a large amount of bags, filled with clothes. Sesshomaru swiftly walked to them, taking most of the bags from them.

"I need to buy groceries before I go home" Kagome said, "So maybe I'll see you around?"

"Onee-chan! I wanna be with you more!" Rin said, pleadingly, "Can I, Sesshomaru-sama?" she asked, looking up at him.

"If Kagome-san allows it, then i see no reason as why not to" he said, looking at kagome.

"It's okay for me" she said, "As long as you come pick her up later today, i need to do schoolwork"

"Okay, i will come pick her up later today. Also, write down anything you can think of that you are allergic to, or dislikes, so i won't make anything for your lunches that make you sick" he said.  
Crouching down, he said to Rin "Be good now, do you understand? don't give Kagome-san a too hard time"

"I won't" she said with a smile.

"Well, see you later" Sesshomaru said, turning home, to drop off the clothes that had been bought.

Sesshomaru went home, leaving the bags in the guestroom, before heading out again. He just wanted to take a stroll through the park, in peace.

--------------------------------------------------

"He's the one, right?" a man said, watching sesshomaru pass by.

"Y-yes, boss, thats him..."

"Good. Keep an eye on him for me"

---------------------------------------------------

Their day passed quickly. Well, more quickly for Rin than Kagome. Kagome had forgotten that her own brother, Souta, was the same age as Rin, and they became friends very fast. They insisted on playing all kinds of games, including kagome in their games as soon as she was anywhere near them.

She was veryrelieved when she saw Sesshomaru walking up the stairs to the shrine. But he didn't emidietly walk to her house. First he walked to the well and the tree, standing there, talking to himself. She did not understand why he did this every day.

After a while, he came towards her house, and ringing the doorbell. Kagome went downstairs to open, while telling Rin to get ready.

"Hi Sesshomaru" she said, "Here to pick up Rin?"

"Yeah, where is sh-?"

"Coming!" Rins voice was heard from upstairs.

------------------------------------------------------

After that, nothing special had happened, until they came home, and Rin noticed that a set of female underwear (newly bought by kagome) by accident had come home with them from the shop. Since it was now late, Sessomaru decided that he would give them to her at school the day after.

------------------------------------------------------

The following day, Sesshomaru and rin left home earlier than really needed, but since Rin was not part of the class at daycare, he needed to talk to them.

After leaving Rin at the daycare, he went toschool, just in time to meet up with kagome, who were on her way there.

"Hey, Miss Higurash-"

"Just call me Kagome, Sesshomaru-kun" she said, stopping to wait for him to catch up.

"Ok, Kagome-san, if that is what you wish" he said.

They walked to school, not speaking so much. At the school gates, Sesshomaru reached into his bag, only to pull out two packages.

"Here, this is your lunch, as well as something Rin found yesterday." he said, walking into school.

Kagome kind of noticed how people looked at her, as if wondering what a normal girl like her had been doing with the prince. She didn't think about it though, as she opened the other package, wondering what it was. All to late, she remembered, but she now stood, with the underwear in her hands, many of the onlooking girls having noticed what it was, and whom had given it to her. Their facial expressions changed, as they started moving closer to Kagome, wrath and anger burning in their eyes. Kagome did the only thing she could think of.

She raced as fast as she could, right into the school.She hid in a closet, but not before passing Sesshomaru, who had a small smile on his face, looking like he was going to laugh very soon. She sent him a deathglare as she passed. This was not how she had thought it would turn out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well, please review.  
Goodnight people, It's 2am here.I'm going to bed.

/Soil


	5. The melting snowman

Soil: Being home with a cold can seriously destroy your creativity. 

As you will notice in this chapter, I've got a pretty warped opinion of the whole inuyasha/kagome/kikyo- triangle in the series. better put it, i'm not too fond of that two-timer inuyasha, but i totally hate kikyo, with all my soul.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Inuyasha, or anything else concerning it. Except for the characters I create. So don't sue me, Ok?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A person like me

Chapter 5: The melting snowman -----------------------------------

Sesshomaru had a hard time not laughing out loud, as he got into the classroom, thinking about the look Kagome had given him. She was going to be late, he knew it.

As he sat down at his bench, the teacher arrived. First lesson were math, wich meant that the girls in the class were a bit worried. Mr. Miroku was a famous pervert, but since he had never done anything grave, he hadn't gotten fired yet. All he ever did, was grasping the girls hands, asking the same question every time.

When kagome came in, looking a little tired, he set into action.

"Kagome, would you please bear my child?" Miroku asked, grasping her hand.

Kagome slapped away his hand, before stomping on his toes. She then quickly walked to her seat.

-----------------------------------

That day, a new boy started. Sesshomaru felt anger waken in his chest.

The guy had long, white hair, much like himself, but violet eyes, instead of gold. he also had a very mischevious face. sesshomaru had hoped never to see him again, Inuyasha...

"Yo, snowman!" inuyasha said as he sat down in the empty space beside sesshomaru.

'Oh, crap. will he sit beside me the rest of the year?' Sesshomaru thought, and spoke aloud "What do you want, crude cousin of mine?"

This caught most of the class by surprise. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru cousins?

"Nothing much. But I can see you're still the snowman I remember from last winter" inuyasha said, with a smirk.

This was where Kagome, to everyones surprise, butted in.  
"You have no idea what you're talking about" she said, watching as Inuyasha jerked his head towards her.

"Who're you wench? his girlfriend?" he said, still smiling, but now nearly laughing at the blush on her cheeks.

"She is not, so stop acting like the idiot you are" Sesshomaru said with a voice that could easily freeze volcanoes.

"Keh, whatever" Inuyasha said, losing interest in Sesshomaru. All he could think about right now, was the beautiful girl named Kagome. 'Oh, wait! What about Kikyo... Ah, don't care.'

Lunchbreak came, without any further problems.

--------------------------------------

Inuyasha turned to kagome, opened his mouth and was going to ask:  
"Hey, wanna go eat, kag-" but was interrupted by sesshomaru, who quickly stepped between them, looking at kagome and saying.

"Wanna eat together?" this brought forth a lot of gasps from their classmates, as well as a low growl from inuyasha.

"Sure, Sesshomaru. I mean, you made my lunch after all" she said, smiling.

They headed outside, to the little park on campus.

"Keep away from him." Sesshomaru said.

"Who? Inuyasyha?" kagome asked.

"Yes. He is a womanizer, but compared to him, Teacher Miroku is an angel." he said.

"Don't worry, I'm a grown girl, I can take care of myself" she said, opening the lunchbox.

In it, where some of the greatest looking food she had seen so far. She could find no fault with anything. Sesshomaru had even spent time on spelling "the first out of three" in kanji, with straps of seaweed, on top of the rice. There were handmade sausages, omelette, vegetables, rice, some kind of springrolls and meatballs.

He could see the shock on her face. he smiled a little, his eyes not changing.  
"Did you expect some awful and terrible food?" he asked her, amused. "You heard Rin, right?"

"Yeah, but i didn't think that you would put down so much energy on it..." she said, looking up at him.

"Don't think about it. Just eat, and tell me what you think." he said.

She ate some of the food. Rin was right! Sesshomaru was a great cook! It all tasted so wondeful...

When she looked up, she saw that Sesshomaru had already finished his food. Quick one, huh...

He stood up, turned to and said, "just so you know, if i hear that he hurts anyone,I'll kill him" His eyes completely cold, as well as voice.

She flinched. Who did he talk about? Then she remembered. Inuyasha.

-  
School was over, and Sesshomaru went to pick up Rin. She seemed awfully happy.

"What has happened today, to make you so happy?" he asked.

"I got a new friend" she said with a big smile."I knew Souta since yesterday, so i already had one friend in the class. But i quickly became friend with Shippo, one of Soutas friends"

Ah, so she had found friends already. well, with her attitude, that wasn't so hard to understand.

"Hey, Sesshomaru? can i play at Soutas house again today?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Sure, after training, ok?" he said, smiling.

"Yay!" she said, skipping away, into the dojo.

------------------------------------------------------------

A new face was at the dojo. Inuyasha. He had already pissed off Kouga.

"Oi, bastard, take that back!" Kouga screamed

"No way!" Inuyasha yelled back at him.

Rin stood there, covering her ears, so as to not hear the bad language they said.

"Stop it, now" Sesshomaru said, stepping in between the two. "You're scaring Rin."

"Rin?" Inuyasha said, and turned around. then he saw the small girl standing there, with her hands over her ears. "Oh, cute kid. what's she doing here?"

"I'm training her" sesshomaru said.

"Oh... Huh? YOU training her? HAH! Don't make me laugh!" inuyasha said, clutching his side,  
falling to the ground, laughing heavily.

"You seem to think i'm not worthy" Sesshomaru said, anger burning in his head, but sounding like a block of ice.

"Yeah, can you even protect yourself?" Inuyasha asked, raising himself up from the floor.

"Kouga, take Rin somewhere safe. this one need to be thought a lesson that she's better off not knowing." Sesshomaru said, not diverting his eyes from Inuyasha.

"Gotcha" Kouga said, picking Rin up, walking to a café around the corner.

---------------------------------------

Inuyasha was not feeling comfortable. Not at all. He had just been handed his own ass in a doggybag, by Sesshomaru! He still shuddered...

_Sesshomaru walked to the dressingroom, but quickly came back, now wearing his trainingclothes. he walked up to Inuyasha, bowed, before taking a offensive pose._

_Inuyasha had quickly stepped into his own pose, one he had picked up by a friend fromhis old school. He quickly noted a difference in sesshomarus face. It was filled with anger! He seemed so different from 8 months ago! This was not the icy bastard that had been spending christmas at his familys house for the last 5 years..._

_"Oi, why're you so different?" he asked sesshomaru._

_"I have someone now." was all he said._

_"The small wench you sent away with the cocky "wolf"?" at his question, sesshomaru looked even more angry, eyes tinted a light shade of red,and was that a growl coming from his throat?_

_"Do... Not... Insult... Rin!" he screamed, launching at Inuyasha._

_'Uh-oh' was all Inuyasha had time to think, before he was down on the floor, feeling a sharp pain in his stomach. he quickly jumped up, and ran towards Sesshomaru. suddenly, sesshomaru disappeared, but he quickly felt a hand land on his shoulder, before feeling his feet leaving the floor, as he was sent flying through the dojo. he stood up quickly, trying to get a grip on where the bastard was, but failed, as sesshomaru swept his feet of the ground, inuyasha falling flat on his back._

_At this, sesshomaru seemed satisfied, and cooled down._

_"I'm gonna go get Rin. If you're not out of here when i come back, perhaps Kouga will let you taste some more, he and I are equal in strength at this point." He turned around, and exited the dojo._

_A man quickly came to help him get up._

_"Is that true, about Kouga? " he asked the man_

_"Yeah..."_

_"Why didn't he kick my ass then?"_

_"Because he doesn't like to fight weaklings. The same used to be said about Sesshomaru, but since that little girl started following him, he's changed..."_

_Inuyasha quickly remembered what sesshomaru had said, and ran out of the dojo._

As he walked towards his home, he met a familiar face. Kagome.

"Hey, sorry 'bout earlier today, I was just a little stressed-out, starting a new school"  
he said, walking up to her

"Oh, don't worry about it, no harm done, right?" she answered.

"But still, I feel bad. Say, what about if I buy you dinner at that really good retaurant?" he saked, trying to impress her a bit.

"Well, okay" she said. they walked to the restaurant, and enjoyed a nice dinner, as they talked about a lot of different things.

-------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru dropped Rin off at soutas house, after he greeted them. No sign of kagome.

Well, not as if he cared. as long as she was not with that womanizing bastard.

Instead, he walked over to the large tree, the god-tree. Sliding down, with his back against it's trunk, he just sat there, looking at the well. His oldest "Friend".

"Try not to produce so many people without memory" he said, in a almost inaudible murmur.

With his back to the tree, he thought about the incidents that had happened that day. And he realized something.

He had been very emotional in school.

His ice was melting.

He was loosing control.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Soil: Well, here's chapter 5.Noticed how i brought in Miroku into the story? I didn't want him to be a student, but i did want him in the story, involved with the school. so i made him a teacher XD.

See ya around /Soil


	6. Emotions

Soil: Well, 10 reviews. Thats nice XD. This will probably be the last chapter for the time being, since i will lose my access to the internet this friday. but i will continue writing. so, next time i update, it'll probably be a few chapters in one go. i have plans to visit my brother this summer, probably sometime in the middle of july. i will update then.

Thanks to all the reviewers, for showing support to a somewhat insecure writer.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Inuyasha, or anything else concerning it. Except for the characters I create. So don't sue me, Ok?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A person like me

Chapter 6: Emotions

-----------------------------------

Sesshomaru just sat there, his back against the tree, lost in his own little world. His emotions were resurfacing, and no matter how much he tried, he couldn't shove them away. This time they seemed to be determined to continue being a part of him. Even his determination to kill them, was fading.He could still remember...

_Sesshomaru, age 8, was a large crybaby and coward. His emotions were always active, making him a very sensitive child. He was always being picked on because of his strange markings._

_But in the midst of everything, he actually had a friend. Her name, was Yoko. She was a gentle soul, not participating in the other childrens teasing. she actually stood beside him all the time, supporting him through hard times. As a result, she was a target for their teasing as well._

_Together, they had managed to create a barrier. A barrier protecting them from the other kids._

_A short time afterwards, Yoko lost both her parents in a car accident. She was destroyed. They had been a big part of her strength. With them gone, she steadily grew worse.Sesshomaru tried to cheer her up, but withoutsuccess.She retreated into herself more and more, leaving him on his own._

_To make things worse, her adoptive family treated her badly, not showing any love or understanding for her. Sesshomaru grew a little colder, getting very depressed from time to time._

_Then came that fateful day, a little more than eightyears ago. Going home from school, Yoko burst into tears. She turned to Sesshomaru, and said:_

_"If this is what being a human means, hurting and hurting, I don't wanna continue." She turned around, saying very quietly "Emotions are evil, kill them all."_

_Sesshomaru had been stunned by her words, so full of pain, grief and sorrow. He hadn't been able to move a muscle, when she ran forward. She had jumped out in front of a truck. It hadn't been able to brake, the distance was to small._

_Sesshomaru could still hear the sounds, playing through his head. his only friend, taken away by a truck. He only stood there, stunned, crying.  
He promised himself one thing, watching as an ambulance made its way to the scene. He was going to kill his emotions. He was not going to end up like her. If he did, who was going to remember her?_

_Shortly after this, the kids at school had gotten tired of the teasing, since he no longer reacted to it. His face was now a cold thing to watch, totally free of emotion, growing colder each passing day. He was freezing his emotions, never planning to let them awake again._

Well, here he was, his feelings all too real and living. He also understood one thing now. during theese past years, he hadn't been in control of his feelings, as he had thought. He had in fact been running from them, scared that he would end up like Yoko. But now he knew. He needed to get control of them.

He noticed a suspicious person walking around on the shrine ground. as he looked on his wristwatch, he noticed that the time was quarter past ten. He not seen either kagome, her mother or grandfather come homeyet, and this person was neither of them. Sesshomaru rose and stealthily walked towards the man, as he made his way towards the door to the house.

Sesshomaru ran up behind him, gripping his arms in a locked position. The man screamed as sesshomaru whispered in his ear

"Who are you, and why are you sneaking around here?"

"I-I'm here to get my kid, who's in there" he said, motioning towards the house.

"What is the name of your kid" Sesshomaru asked, knowing that the only kids in the house were Souta and Rin. Shippo had been picked up earlier.

"Her name is Rin, if you must know" he said. Sesshomaru answered his lie with a painful yank to the arms.

"Lies!" Sesshomaru breathed, almost lost in anger. "The police would have contacted us if that were true"

"Oh, then this will be easy" the man said, smiling. He quickly kicked sesshomaru leg, making him tumble backwards, loosening his grip on the mans arms.

Sesshomaru quickly came back up on his feet, and launched for the man. The fight quickly got ugly. The stranger was actually apretty decent adversary, and landed quite a number of blows on him. Not that he got away easy.

After a while, sesshomaru could feel the beast inside him awakening, and fought both to survive and to not change into the monster he was. He noticed how his hearign got even better, his eyesight improving and his sense of smell skyrocketing. He had never felt this way before.

Suddenly, he picked up a scent, all to fmiliar to him. He heard the door open. Both combatants turned around, and saw Rin, standing there, slightly scared.

"Rin! Get back inside and lock the door!" Sesshomaru screamed, while the stranger started laughing.

"Thanks for saving me the trouble, little girl" he laughed, as he pulled out a gun. He aimed it at Rin.

'Oh no you won't!' Sesshomarus thoughts screamed, as he launched himself in front of Rin.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Three large bangs were heard, each one followed by a sickening thud.

"SESSHOMARU!" Rin screamed, tears falling from her eyes.

"go... in... lock... doors..." he panted. "call... ambulance..."

Rin did as he said, quickly shutting the door, calling for Souta.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"That won't help, you know" the stranger said, as he looked at Sesshomaru, who still stood in front of the door. "She will follow you shortly"

Sesshomaru felt the beast awkening, and for the first time, he welcomed it.

'I failed you, Yoko.' he thought. 'I will see you soon.'

The man got a little terrified as Sesshomaru stepped forward, blood running down his arm, his torso and abdomen. He got even more terrified as Sesshomaru tilted his head upwards, his eyes completely red,his mouth sprouting large fangs.

"Wh-what kind of demon are you!" he shouted, aiming his gun towards Sesshomaru again.

But sesshomaru was too quick. before the man had settled the aim on him, Sesshomaru was behind him, tearing the whole arm off that held the gun. He then quickly tore the other one off too, leaving the man totally without arms.

"AAHH! It hurts.. i-it h-hurts" the man cried, staggering round a little, confused.

"More to come" said a voice so totally absent of anything human. The man turned around, and could only call what he saw one thing.

The Angel of Death.

"Tell me your name, before i tear you into even smaller pieces"

"J-jaken" he mumbled.

"Are you here on an assignment, or of your own free will" Sesshomaru asked.

"I-I was sent" he said, getting foggy from the blood-loss.

"Who sent you?" The demon in front of him inquired

"Na-ra-ku" he panted.

"Thank you for your answers." the demon said."May your soul repent for your evil deeds in hell"

With that, Sesshomaru tore Jakens heart out, the man falling to the ground. dead.

"And may my own find it's place, beside Yok-" he started saying, but was cut short when his energy faded, falling to the ground.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was in a warm place, feeling no pain.

"So this is death, huh..." he sighed, looking around.He wore very baggy white pants, and a loose white shirt, where pure silver wings extended from his back.He was in a big beautiful flower field. A lot of people where there, having picnics. He quickly recognized a family, sitting under a great cherry tree. he made his way toward them, greeting the people he passed.

"Mind if i sit down?" he asked, looking at the small family.

"Go ahead Sesshomaru, we've been waiting for you!" the woman said, smiling happily. Two names came to him. Sakura. Toshi.

"So, you met your family here after all" he said, as he smiled towards the eight-year-old beside him. "How've you been Yoko?"

"I've been great!" She said, smiling widely.

They sat there, talking about old times. Then, suddenly, a stranger sat down beside them, and spoke up.

"You know that this is not your place yet" he said. "As long as you do not have control over the beast inside you, this is not you place."

"I could almost have guessed that" Sesshomaru sighed, as he rose. "I caused a lot of damage in my life. I have yet to repent."

"Yes, that is true. But the time to repent will come later." the staranger said, suddenly smiling. "You have to return now."

"R-return?" Sesshomaru said, slightly surprised. "Am i not dead?"

"No, but you were very close to it." the old man said, smiling even wider.

"We will wait here until the end of time, Sesshomaru" Yoko said. "So, when you've completed your life, come see us again, okay?"

Sesshomaru couldn't say a word. He felt large pain, as he felt his body fading away.

The old man didn't seem finished though. He said one thing, that imprinted itself in Sesshomarus mind.

"Remember, you must control youremotions to control your beast".

Sesshomary passed out, and felt himself being pulled away.

--------------------------------------------

His eyes jerked open. First, he could not see anything, but slowly his eyes gained focus. He was in the hospital.

"Yoko..." he said, feeling tears in his eyes.

"Oh, good! You're awake!" a nurse said, sticking her head through an open door. "Your friends will be so relieved."

She turned and left.A very short moment after, Rin ran through the door, quickly followed by Souta and Shippo. After them came Kouga, and, to his surprise, Kagome.

"How you feeling, Sesshomaru?" Kouga asked. "Haven't seen you in a state this badly before."

"Yeah, well, how about you go get a bullet in you upper arm, shoulder and stomach, and see how well you look" Sesshomaru remarked back, with a tiny smile on his lips.

"Have you been crying, Big brother?" Rin asked suddenly, adressing him as a family member for the first time. There are a few things that bring people closer, and protecting someone from being shot is one of them.

"Big brother had a very strange dream, Rin" he said, looking at her.

"Okay, as long as you're okay" she said, smiling a little.

"You must've been so brave" said Shippo, the first time he spoke directly to sesshomaru, looking at him with huge eyes filled with admiration. "I wanna be like you when I grow up" he said, smiling a little shyly.

"I will guide you" Sesshomaru said, "So you won't make the same mistakes I did."

Looking around, he noticed that everyone was smiling rather warmly towards him. He felt kinda secure, with them here.

"While I'm in the hospital, i'll leave it to the two of you to keep rin safe" he said, looking at both Souta and Shippo.

"OK!" they both said, and took their places on each side of Rin. She giggled a little.

"Kagome, please let Rin stay at your house until I'm out." he said, turning towards her.

"Naturally" she said, smiling a little towards him.

"Kouga" he said, turning to the last of them. "I will leave the rest to you."

"Gotcha" he said, smiling.

They stayed by his side, talking, for almost one hour. Then the nurse came in and told them that visiting hours where over. Everyone turned to leave, when Sesshomaru called out:

"Kouga, stay a little longer."

Kouga stayed, while the others left.

"What did you want?" he asked

"If you find out anything concerning a person named Naraku, please let me know."

"Okay, I understand." at that, Kouga turned and left.

Sesshomaru was all alone in his room again. Now he could let his feelings flow. He started crying.

"Yoko..." was all he said, for a very long time. Then he remembered what the old man had said. To control his beast, he had to control his emotions.

"I will make you proud, Yoko. I will not run from my feeling anymore, I will master them."

He suddenly felt very tired, and quickly fell asleep.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well, here is yet another chapter. For those who thought this only would be lots and lots of humor, sorry to disappoint you. But with this part out of the way, the story can now evolve more. And so it will. Also, you might notice that this chapter didn't switch POVs that much. please compare this to the previos chapters, and tell me if this is a good change, or if i should go back to the way it was before.

Well, until next time, See ya

/Soil


	7. Sorrowful Flute, Magic Necklace?

Soil: I'm gonna update all the previous chapters, most things i'm gonna change is the use of honorifics. It's a very interesting thing, that i totally forgot about. I will include those, making it easier for me to express their relationships.

Right now, i'm at a internet-cafe, far away from home. completed the move, but still unemployed...

Disclaimer: Do not own anything. Except for the characters I create. So don't sue me, Ok?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A person like me

Chapter 7: Sorrowful flute, magic necklace?

-----------------------------------

"Master, we have failed" a man said, bowing before his master. "Sesshomaru is in the human hospital at the moment."

"How did this happen?" the mysterious master said.

"Jaken attacked him, master" the man said. "Sesshomaru lost control and killed him afterwards. It was filed as self-defence, since he had been shot three times at the time of Jakens death"

"Keep an eye on HIM now, ok? Act on the slightest provocation."

"Yes master, Inutaisho-sama." the man said, bowing once more, before leaving the room.

---------------------------------------

"Naraku-sama, Jaken may have destroyed our chances by failing" a girl with emotionless voice said, kneeling in front of her master.

"That may be so, Kanna, but hopefully our chances are not completely lost."

"Then what do you sugest we do, Naraku-sama?"

"Send HER to supervise him" he said, with a smile.

"Yes, Naraku-sama" kanna said, as she rose and walked backwards out of the room.

-----------------------------------------

Sesshomaru felt so powerless, ont being able to leave his bed for more than a few short moments a few times a day. All he really could do, was lie in bed, reading. well, he had always had good scores in school, but now, he was one of the best in class, even though he he was stuck in the hospital.

Well, he did study a lot, doing all the assignments when he got them. All thanks to Kagome, who had made it a habit to visit him in the hospital every day, keeping him company. And then, there was Rin as well, his imouto. she had been visiting him almost every day, bringing her two friends alog.

He felt somewhat at ease, teaching Souta and Shippo some of the things he had learned in his life. 

But this day, he recieved something he was never gonna see again. His flute. Kagome brought it with her, but he saw it was his old one at once.

"Here, Sesshomaru-kun, a gift that maybe can lighten your days here a little" she said, giving him the flute.

"Where did you find this?" sesshomaru asked, hearing his own voice tremble a little.

"At my familys shrine" she said, looking down on him, as he held the flute in his hand,  
twisting it a little, watching the nice threadwork on it."We found it beside the bone-eaters well, three years ago."

He lifted the flute to his lips, blowing a few tunes. first, he sounded a little unsure,  
but as he found more and more of his old skills, kagome was really surprised. He was so good!

-----------------------------------------------

She had come to visit her onii-chan, being followed by her two firends, who had come to think of her brother as a hero. everything went good, until they came to the door leading to his room. They heard a lonely flute, playing one of the most wonderful songs she had ever herad, even though it was so filled with sorrow it made her heart ache.

As the song died down, she opened the door, and was surprised to see that sesshomaru was the one holding the flute, while kagome stood beside him, tears in her eyes.

"Onii-chan!" rin said, running up to him and giving him a hug. "We heard you play from outside, you're so good!"

"I've never heard anything as good as that" kagome agreed.

"What kind of flute is that?" shippo asked, watching the strange flute closely. It was made by tying together a number of unevenly cut pipes.

"It's called a panpipe. I got this one when I were your age" Sesshomaru said, still watching the beautiful relief that was cut out in front of the wooden pipes. It was a large dog, hunting a dragon through a ricefield under a crescent moon.

'The same type of moon that is displayed on his forehead' rin thought.

"Can you play another song please?" Rin asked, crawling up into his bed, sitting beside him.

"Sure" was all Sesshomaru said, before starting to play. This time, the song was not filled with sorrow, but with joy and happiness.

------------------------------------------------

Time passed, and two weeks later, the doctors were amazed that sesshomaru was completely restored, capable of compeleting all their tests with ease.

they had no choice but to let this medical wonder go.

Many people missed the tunes of the panpipe, that always came from somewhere in the hospital.

------------------------------------------------

The next day, everyone was both glad and surprised to see Sesshomaru back in school again.

He kept to himself, much like he had earlier, only acting friendly towards Kagome. What stunned everyone a bit more was that he had a panpipe in a string around his neck. No one knew he had played it before, and thought that it was just for show. Until lunchbreak, that is.

When the bell rang, signalling lunch, he calmly walked outside. He sat down, with his back against a tree, and started playing. It was heard over most of school, leaving the people with a feeling of peace. The only people that seemed to be unaffected, was Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome had heard him play this song almost a dozen times, so she knew it pretty well, while inuaysha on the other hand, had the same amount of musical sense as a rock.

After playing a few songs, Sesshomaru ate his lunch, before rising. he walked back towards the school building, as he began to think. He needed to control his emotions, and the panpipe helped him with that. But, he wouldn't always be able to have the pipe with him, so he had to come up with another way.

Well, at least his loyal panpipe had helped him to get his cool back after his meeting with Yoko. That was at least something.

----------------------------------------------

Back in class, he noticed that Inuyasha had a larger smirk than usual, and now had a necklace, a black bead necklace with something that looked like white fangs, placed every fifth or sixth along the necklace. Inuyasha noticed him watching it, and started talking to him.

"You jealous?" he asked.

"No, just interested in how you got that, and how you could be so stupid as to put it on" sesshomaru answered, a small smirk on his face.

"Huh, why is it stupid to wear this necklace?" inuyasha aked.

"Well, aren't you a dull one. Studied for the test in a week?"

"Uuuh, no..." inuyasha said, "But what does that have to do with this?"

"Stupid, that's a restraint-necklace, oftenly used during the sengoku era to get control over difficult 'people'." Sesshomaru said, watching in joy, as inuyasha paled a little.

"But, this is probably a replica" Inuyasha said, more to himself than to sesshomaru.

"Maybe so. But if not, the bloodline of the creator will have a great amount of control over you" sesshomaru said, just in time to see their english teacher, Sango Tayija-san,  
walk into the classroom.

"Ok class, let's get started. open your textbooks, and read pages 95-98." sango said, sitting down by her desk.

---------------------------------------------

School was over, and everyone was heading home. Sesshomaru exited the school grounds, only to stop instantly.

In front of him, Inuyasha and Kagome was kissing!

He had warned her, but it was her decision. Though he had thought her smarter than this.  
As sson as they parted, inuyasha looked at him. he smiled.

"Oh, too bad, eh seeshy?" inuyasha said "stole the first kiss from kagome, so you can't get it."

"Was that the only reason?" sesshomaru asked, noticing how kagomes face got a little red.  
It was not from embarassment, but from anger.

"What do you think?" inuyasha cast back, not noticing how kagomes expression now was very serious.

"Inuyasha"came kagomes voice, full with anger,"SIT!"

suddenly, the necklace glinted, before pulling inuyasha, face first, into the ground.

"Oh, my. It worked" she said, a little surprised."Guess som of Jii-sans things do work."

"Jii-san? so,the head priest at higurashi shrine made that huh" sesshomaru said. "Well, good going, kagome."

with that, he walked towards the daycare, to pick Rin, laughing all the way, people looking at him like if he was a madman.

--------------------------------------------------------------

'Why is he laughing? has he finally lost it? gotta report to the boss.'

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Soil: OOh, who can that be, eh?  
well, Sango appeared in this chapter, as a teacher! was thinking about making her a student, but since I want to make a sanxmir pair-up, I discarded that thought. A student and a teacher is just strange in my eyes. Oh, i might as well deliver a heavy blow to you that think this is going to be a sess x kag fic. not gonna happen, though i'm still thinking about if ther is going to be any citrus with them in the future. please tell me your thoughts on this.

Well, see ya. 


	8. Welcome Home!

Soil: It's amazing how lazy you can get when you hav nothing to do all day. Gomen. Oh yeah,  
if you've read/watched CCS, XXXHolic or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles (By Clamp), you will recognize the characters that show up. And also, i will use the spelling that i like the most, since some names are spelled differently from place to place.

Disclaimer: Time to update the disclaimer. I do not own any of the characters of inuyasha, neither do I own any of the characters from Card Captor Sakura/Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.  
These titles are owned by Rumiko Takahashi (Inuyasha) And CLAMP (Tsubasa, CCS). There, hope I made myself clear enough

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A person like me

Chapter 8: Welcome home!

-----------------------------------

Sesshomaru and Rin walked home from school, and now Rin was giggling. Sesshomaru had just told her what had happened earlier that day, when kagome had "sat" inuyasha.

Arriving at their home, they were a little surorised to see a car On the driveway.  
Sesshomarus adoptive-parents must have come home.

"Good, finally you will meet them" Sesshomaru said, looking at Rin.

Rin just smiled.

---------------------------------------------

Entering the house, Rin saw Sesshomaru instantly wrapped in the arms of a woman.  
She must be Sakura, his adoptive mother.

"Oh, i missed you so much!" she exclamied, hugging him tightly.

When she released him and took a step backwards, rin got a chance to look at this woman.  
She looked so young! She seemed to be slightly younger than 30! She had slightly light-brown to blonde hair, and green eyes.

(A.N: Sakura and her husband, Genjiro, got married at the age of 18, and adopted sesshomaru one year later, so she is currently 29).

"And who might this be?" she asked, turning to Rin.

"This is Rin" sesshomaru said,"I found her in a certain well, the day you left."

"Oh, so she doesn't have a memory, either?" Sakura asked, still loking at Rin.

"That is correct, she has been living here, while waiting to hear anything from her parents." Sesshomaru said, also looking at rin, with a smile on his lips.  
"I find her prescence soothing"

Sakura looked at her adoptive son, and was surprised to see him smile. He seemed more alive now, than when they had left. back then, he almost never smiled. Not since Yoko...

"Well, she'll just have to stay here then" Sakura said with a smile, as she opened her arms towards rin. "Come here, give mommy a hug" she said, with a big smile.

Rin hesitated a little at first. But, as she watched the face of her new mother, something in her started to feel warm. She embraced Sakura warmly, and without knowing why, she felt sad. Large drops of tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Sakura Noticed this, and softly started to rub her back, while whispering; "Shh, there there, it's all right."

-------------------------------------

Sesshomaru just stood there watching, feeling rather happy that they were getting along so well. Then he oticed that Genjiro Had entered the room. immidietly, he sensed that something was not so well with him. Genjiro was a pretty normal man, about a head shorter that sesshomaru, with black hair and dark-brown, almost black, eyes.

"Hello, Genjiro" he said, walking over to him.

"Oh, hi sesshomaru" he said, returning to his usual, glad, self. "So, you've found a kindred spirit at last, eh?" he said with a smirk.

"Don't misunderstand. I have no interest in her THAT way, though her wellbeing comes before my own"

"Whoa, thats destructive." Genjiro said, his smirk fading a little. At that moment, his cell-phone rang. "Yes?" he answered.

Sesshomaru could hear a faint female voice at the other end. She sounded angry.

"Yes, i will be right there" he said, while starting to sweat a little."Ok, ok, i'm coming right now" he said, as he hung up.

"Sorry dear" he said to sakura, "My boss called, she wants the report on the achievments we made in scandinavia".

"OK, dont' be too late tonight, i'm making your favourite food tonight." she said, with a smile.

"Looking forward to it" Genjiro said as he walked out the door.

Sesshomaru felt a small tug on his pants. looking down, he saw rin.  
"Ne, Sesshomaru Onii-san" she said, "Can we go to Kagome Onee-chans house later?"

"Sure" was all he said. He felt his mothers gaze on him. "Go do your homework now, and we'll go soon."

"Ok!" Rin exclaimed happily.

------------------------

Sesshomaru seemed cold, as usual now, with rin gone, sakura thought to herself.

"So, who is this Kagome-chan i hear about?" she said, with a small smirk.

Sesshomarus eyes softened a little, to a slightly warmer, amber, gaze.

"She's a girl in my class, and she is also the one I asked to help Rin with the shopping"  
he seemed a little uneasy about the whole subject. "Since i don't have a clue about female underwear, she did it in my place. And also, I seem to have become something of a role-model to her little brother"

Sakura felt happy at those words. Her son were starting to open up to other people, slowly breaking his cocoon.

"Excuse me a little while, mother, i need to change my bandage."

Bandage? sakura got a little scared, and remembered that he had flinched when she had embraced him earlier.

Sesshomaru wnet into the kitchen, and sakura followed. He undid his shirt, and took it off.  
What sakura saw made her gasp. Almost his whole torso was bandaged.

The bandages only kept cooling-pads placed over the wounds. The bleeding had stopped a few days ago, but the wounds felt unnaturally warm.

"What happened to you?" she asked, running her fingers over the now exposed wounds.

"Shot, at close proximity" he said, calmly, "Someone tried to kidnap Rin, and maybe Souta"

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, as she sat down. "He's in Jail, right? The guy that shot you that is!"

"I don't know if there are jails in hell, but either way is fine" he said, as he started wrapping new bandages around his torso. His voice was so cold, emotionless, that it scared her.

"H-hell?" she asked, sliglty afraid of what he would answer.

"Yes. I lost it, yet again." he said, his voice not as cold anymore, just sad. "I killed him, with my own hands, after having been shot" he said, even more sorrow flowing into his voice.

He looked over at her, as he started to button his shirt.

"I met Yoko, that night. she was sitting with her family, under a never-withering Sakura tree. Same as your name. And her mothers."

She felt a bolt of pain, hearing the sorrow that was bottled in his voice.

At that moment, Rin came down the stairs.

"Onii-san, I'm done!" She exclaimed happily, "Can we leave now?"

"Sure" he said, buttoning the last button in his shirt. he picked something out of his backpack, she saw that it was a panpipe. he gave her a look that told her to not tell Rin what they had talked about, and that they would talk later tonight.

"See you later, Mother" Sesshomaru said, as he walked out the door.

"Bye Mommy!" Rin said, and ran out the door.

Sakura felt happy at those words. Now she had a daughter, as well as a son.

-------------------------------------------

Walking towards the Higurashi-shrine, Sesshomaru noticed yet another person he would have liked to never see again. Kikyo. Inuyashas ex-girlfriend.

Ignoring her, he led Rin the last few steps to the shrine. he smiled a little as he saw her run up the shrine stairs, giggling.

She quickly made her way to the house where the higurashi family lived. Sesshomaru rang the doorbell.

Souta was the one to open, and he greeted sesshomaru, before grabbing rins hand, and running inside.

Sesshomaru felt his sorrow flow up again, at the thought of the look in his mothers eyes. Luckily, he had brought his panpipe with him. He walked to the well, placed beneath the god-tree.

"You two are probably the only things taht hasn't changed in the last ten years" he said to the large tree and the well.

Sesshomaru Sat down, his back against the large tree, watching the well. he started playing his panpipe. A song so beautiful, that a few birds flew down and landed on his shoulders, yet so filled with sorrow that even the hidden person, watching him, could feel it.

Without knowing there was anyone else there, Sesshomaru let his thought wander, while playing.  
When his thought touched a certain name, tears started to fall down his cheeks.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Soil: Well, so far so good. If you think that this story is far too sad at the moment, then I ask your forgiveness. It will turn out a little happier soon, I hope. I have pretty much lost control over this story. But! I have the power of the writer, and that must account for something, right? Well, may your soul be well until next time! 


	9. Betrayal

Soil: Have been victim to a writers block the past week or so. But hey, it finally dissipated! Also, i'm a little emotionally down right now. I met a girl three weeks ago, and fell in love with her at first sight. It was the same for her, acoording herself, three weeks ago. Yesterday, I found her in bed, With my "Best Friend". Hah! make that "Former Best Friend"  
So, there ya have it. Here I am, one friend poorer, and free of that decieving bitch as well. Happily, I found out her true self before it got more serious than it was. Even better, I can think about the angel I met two years ago. It always cheers me up. I think I'm gonna give her a call sometime soon, it's been a while since i heard her voice. Well, enough about my personal problems. On with the story, but first :

:Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of inuyasha, neither do I own any of the characters from Card Captor Sakura, XXXHolic or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.  
These titles are owned by Rumiko Takahashi (Inuyasha) And CLAMP (Tsubasa, CCS, XXXHolic). There, hope I made myself clear enough.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A Person Like Me

Chapter 9: Betrayal

----------------------------

The Sun was rising, and it was time to get ready for school. Sesshomaru got up and dressed as usual, but rin on the other hand, she always needed to be woken by someone else. This being new to Sakura, she did it happily. Rin had hugged her when she woke up, and it had felt wonderful.

But something was bugging her. Yesterday, her husband had went to work, and not come home until fairly late, almost two hours after dinnertime, and then he wasn't hungry. and even more, she swore she picked up a slight scent of female perfume from him.

Was there a possibility that he was cheating on her?

----------------------------------

That day, there was a new kid in Rins class, named Kohaku.

'He.. he doesn't smile at all' Rin thought. 'Reminds me of sesshomaru in the beginning'

she smiled, as she thought; 'maybe i should introduce them to each other?'

----------------------------------

Sesshomaru arrived at school, early as usual. opening his shoe locker, he noticed that there were many love-letters today. Counting them, it turned out to be 15.

'Seriously...' he thought, as he started to look them through. 7 of them belonged to the same girl, Aya Kazama, president of the "Sesshomaru fan club". 'as if seven of them would give her a better chance' he thought, as he threw those seven in the trash.

The others were from all different kinds of girl, both from his school, and the close-by all-girls school. those also ended up in the trash.

He walked into the classroom, and sat down, waiting for class to start.

------------------------------------

That day, there were two new students in his class. Both girls.

'Oh god, not her' both inuyasha and sesshomaru thought, as Kikyo walked into the classroom.

The other girl, Kagura, was a little longer than kikyo, with black hair and purple eyes.  
As soon as the two was presented, kikyos eyes stuck to inuyasha, while kagura was staring at sesshomaru..

'please, not another one' he thought, noticing how intently she was looking at him.

Both girls walked to their assigned seats, and sat down. Class started.

English. History. Lunchbreak. Math. Last class was P.E, and then school was over.

Something was bugging Sesshomaru. Kagura had been watching him all day. 'Well, maybe she'll join the fanclub' he thought. Aya would not take lightly on the fact that the newly transfered girl was getting so close to him. They could actually be helpful, sometimes.

When he arrived at Rins school, she wasn't there. when he asked a boy on the grounds, he told him that she had been picked up by a woman with lightly brown/blonde hair.

'So, Sakura picked her up. Good' he thought, feeling a little guilty for not thinking about it.

Then, the teacher came forward to him.

"Excuse me, sesshomaru, but do you know a certain Sango Tayija?" the teacher asked.

"Certainly, she is my teacher after all." he replied.

"Good, she just called, and she is not able to come get her little brother. But since we don't know where she lives..." the teachers voice trailed off, quieting down.

"I can take him home, i know where it is."

"Oh, good. she had a allergic reaction, pretty heavy one, and had to go to the hospital."

"Oh, shall I take her brother there instead?" sesshomaru asked, not really knowing what to do.

"let him decide. i'll call him, wait here" the teacher turned around, and walked inside.

She came back a few minutes later.  
"He wants to see her, he says."

"Ok, i'll take him to the hospital then." Like it mattered. Sango-sans house was next to the hospital anyway.

While walking, he noticed that Kohaku was a very quiet kid, very calm. not at all like the other kids his age.

'A little like me then.' he thought.

----------------------------------------

Halway to the hospital, he saw inuyasha, walking with his arm around kagomes shoulders.

'Well, they seem to get along' he thought.

They parted, and kagome headed home, while inuyasha answered his cellphone. His face lightened up a little, as he started walking towards the hospital.

They walked all the way to the hospital, and sesshomaru left Kohaku outside the room where Sango was.

When he exited the hospital, he saw Inuyasha again, but this time, he was sitting at a parkbench, with kikyo against his torso. He got angry at the sight.

'So, he is Two-timing Kagome!' he thought, trying very hard to keep his control over his beast.

What he saw thereafter, made him lose it totally. Genjiro, was sitting at another bench, making out with some woman unknown to Sesshomaru- when they broke apart, the woman said something, and sesshomarus hearing, being so sensitive now, recognized the voice. it was the woman that had called the day before! Genjiro was screwing his boss!

Feeling his mind going blank, he ran towards the only place he could think of going to, without hurting that many. The Dojo.

-------------------------------------

Syaoran was training a couple of new students, not all that easy, being blind on his right eye.

Suddenly, he felt something large coming his way. he stopped the training, so that everyone took a break. And that was just in time.

Sesshomaru came in through the door, but something was wrong with him. Syaoran could sense it.

When sesshomaru looked up, Syaoran saw what was wrong. His eyes were red!

Syaoran could hear a slight mumble, in between the growls he was emitting.

"Stop me, stop me" was what he heard. Then he understood. Syaoran was the only one that could stop him, and subconsciously, sesshomaru knew that too.

"Everyone, clear this room, and don't come back until i say so." Syaoran said, removing his shirt.

Everyone else left, quickly.

"Now then, time to wake you up" he said, walking towards sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru rushed towards Syaoran, and threw a punch. But before it could connect, Syaoran had dropped to the floor, and swept sesshomarus feet away from beneath him.

As sesshomaru fell to the ground, Syaoran jumped up, and got into position. Sesshomaru slowly rose, and quickly rushed syaoran again. this time, syoaran just parried the ounches, and sent some of his own. They connected perfectly, everyone hitting a vital point.

This continued for almost ten minutes, until sesshomaru collapsed, and returned to his usual self.

"Good Morning, sesshomaru" Syaoran said, reaching out a hand, to help him off the floor.

------------------------

"... And thats what we're gonna do, understand?" syaoran said.

"Yes, I understand" Sesshomaru replied.

They had been talking for the last fifteen minutes, making some preparations. Neither sesshomaru or syaoran were gonna let Sakura and Rin live in that house anymore. They were both worth better than that.

"So, let's go." sesshomaru said.

-------------------------------

After arriving, they explained the whole thing to Sakura, who burst into tears. She had been right! So, not wanting to face her husband anymore, she started packing her things.

Rin didn't have many things, so packing her things went fast.

As they were about to leave, Genjiro came home. Seeing that they had found him out, he told them everything. But afterwards, he told them something more.

"If you leave, I will have to kill you. My uncle would really hate it if you escaped from his hands."

"Try to stop us, lowlife" sesshomaru said, his eyes tinting slightly red, and his voice cold with pure fury.

Genjiro took out a small whistle, and blew hree short tones.  
Two people appeared quickly, with their faces hidden behind masks.  
Genjiro said something to them, and they turned to sesshoamru, asking one thing.

"So, you killed our big brother, eh? we're gonna have to pay you back for that." one of them said.

"Oh? Jakens relatives?" sesshomaru said, now with a smirk on his lips, his eyes fiery blood coloured. his fangs was growing, and it scared sakura. seeing her son like this, once more, was absolutely terrifying.

"Master, look after my mother and sister" sesshomaru said, turning towards the two brothers.  
"I will be with you shortly."

"Understood. I'll bring them to my place."

Sakura was picked up, carried bridal-style, by this beautiful man, that was sesshomarus master. He ran quickly towards the center of town, while rin hurried along beside him.

'Please sesshomaru, come back unharmed...' sakura thought, as she was carried further and further away from from the house she until now had called her home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Soil: To those of you that got to like the character Genjiro (My own creation) I'm sorry.  
Ever since he evolved in my brain, I have hated his guts, so i made him nephew to someone hated. Also, Kikyo has showed up, as well as Kagura. And, Syaoran finally appears! He's the 'secret' master of the dojo where Sesshomaru trains. Oh, yeah, for those of you that like inuyasha, I'm sorry. it's just that I'm so fed up with him being depicted like some saint. not tha i hate him,  
but this is what fits the storyline i'm making here. 


	10. common sense: 0, Alcohol: 1

(Edit) Just fixed some spelling-errors, working on the next chapter. will probably be up today.(edit)

Soil: Was a little sadly surprised when i updated earlier. No new reviews! I want to know what you think about this story, that's why i post it on I didn't want to resort to this, but you kinda force me to. Until I have 25 reviews, I will not post up chapter 11. Sorry people, but thats the way it is. It's only 6 reviews, you could handle that, right?. The more reviews, the more i'll try to post.

Also, I have recieved som complaints on my spelling, via mail.  
I'm not gonna tell who sent them, you know yourself. So, is there anyone here with english as their maternal (Primary) language that wants to be a kind of grammar/spell-check? if you do, contact me on Concerning the late part with Sakura, it's spelled incorrectly on purpose. Well, there ya have it. On with the story, but first ::

::Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the characters of inuyasha, neither do I own any of the characters from Card Captor Sakura, XXXHolic or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.  
These titles are owned by Rumiko Takahashi (Inuyasha) And CLAMP (Tsubasa, CCS, XXXHolic). There, hope I made myself clear enough.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A Person Like Me

Chapter 10: common sense:0 , Alcohol:1

------------------------------------

"Now, they are away from here. No need to hold back." Sesshomaru said with a bloodthirsty look in his pure red eyes, his sickingly smile turning even more grotesque.

Something was different from before. He had control over his body, and didn't just go berserk.

This was going to be fun.

-------------------------------------

"Are you okay?"

Sakura and Rin were all over him when he returned, with their things. He couldn't understand why, he hadn't been hurt anywhere. Though most of his clothes were torn to shreds.

Syaoran helped him remove his torn red shirt. Sakura let out a gasp, and fainted.

"It's not mine" Sesshomaru said, calmly. "Rin, could you help mother to bed?". Looking over at Syaoran, he said "we need to talk."

--------------------------------------

"They're dead", Sesshomaru said with his cold voice."I killed the three of them."

"Oh, Sesshomaru..." Syaoran started, but was bit off by Sesshomaru

"Don't pity me nor them. I did what I did, and would do so again, if it would protect the two upstairs"  
Sesshomaru said, with a low tone. "But maybe this will get me in jail."

Syaoran walked over to the TV, and turned it on, to see if there was anything on the news.

The female reporter seemed to talk about how two politicians were fighting for votes in some stupid election, when she suddenly got a piece of paper put on the desk in front of her. Her eyes grew slightly terrified at the news she had to present.

"Just now, a fire has started spreading through the large patch of villas in the southern part of town"  
she exclaimed,"The firefighters are working as hard as the can, ut a few houses has already been devoured by the flames."

Syaoran looked over at Sesshomaru, with fear in his eyes. Had he turned into a cold-blooded killer?

"That's not my doing" Sesshomaru said, his voice a little unsteady. That was all the proof needed for Syaoran. He knew Sesshomaru was not to blame for this.

----------------------------------------

'I have to go check. If our old house is burning, all our stuff is gone'  
Sesshomaru thought, as he ran out the door.

----------------------------------------

"All our thnigs, gone! haha!...hic" Sakura cried, trying to drown her sorrow in alcohol. It didn't work quite as she had expected. Her thoughts were still clear enough, but her body was starting to lose control.

"All the thigns...thnigs...things" she managed, on her third try, "gone!"

"I can stand to see her like this" Syaoran whispered to Sesshomaru. This was the second day she was like this, the fire had happened 2 days ago. "I understand it's painful, but her being like this... it makes my heart ache."

"If she has not calmed down by tomorrow, I will stop her. Give my mother time to mourn" Sesshomaru said, watching his mother with a frown on his forehead. "Thugh it pains me, I do not want Rin to be exposed to this. I will ask Kagome-san to take her in for a few days."

With that said, he went to pick up Rin.

---------------------------------------

She heard the doorbell ring, and went to open the door. She was a little surprised to see Sesshomaru and Rin outside, since it was pretty late.

"Excuse us for coming so late" Sesshomaru started, not looking her in the eyes, "But would you be able to take Rin for a couple of days?"

"Please, onee-chan?" Rin said, looking pleadingly at her, "Mom is sad about losing all her things, and as been drinking the past two days. It's no fun there right now..." she finished, looking a little sad.

"Well, I can't see why not" Kagome said, smiling towards the little girl.

Rin ran inside, heading for Soutas room immidietly.

"Good night then, Sesshomaru" Kagome said, as she was closing the door.

"Good nigth, kagome" he answered.

As he was turning away, he suddenly stopped, and spoke up, just loud enough so that she could hear.

"I warned you about that Bastard. He's two-timing you." She gasped. She could hardly belive it. "Watch out for him, he may be dangerous" he said, as he walked away, leaving Kagome there, feeling cold to the bones.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Soil: Phew! Took long enough! Started school right after new years, so I've been pretty busy. I have also been visited by the dreaded writers-block, again. So, what do you think this far, eh? Turned out a pretty large bit darker than I imagined when I started with this story. well, since i have access to the net in school, I will try to update a little more frequent now. Please Review:D (Edit) I'm not in school, since it's summer break, but i will do my best from now on, without the review-craving attitude :) (Edit)


	11. Wake Up!

Soil: Well, I was honestly surprised when I got some reviews on my fanfic, wich I had kind of forgotten :p 

Anyways, I'll stop being a review-craving idiot, and just update within my own pace from now on. My computer has given up on me for the moment, so I'm using one at my friends place.

Also, don't know if you've noticed, but I've changed the genre of the story to General, because no matter how much i want it to be drama/romance, it still ends up being a pretty fair mix of a few others as well...

Actually, I've found a mistake on my part in chapter 5. it says Sesshomaru has written a thing in kanji with seaweed on the rice. who wants seaweed on their rice? it's supposed to be the sauce that you see in most animes, mostly shaped as hearts in those though. Anyone know what this sauce-thing is named? As soon as I know, I will update that chapter.

Well then, let's start!

::Disclaimer:: I do not own any of the characters of inuyasha, neither do I own any of the characters from Card Captor Sakura, XXXHolic or Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles.  
These titles are owned by Rumiko Takahashi (Inuyasha) And CLAMP (Tsubasa, CCS, XXXHolic). There, hope I made myself clear enough.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A Person Like Me

Chapter 11: Wake up!

------------------------------------

Inutaisho was laying lazily on his bed, half asleep.

"Inutaisho-sama," a voice said, "I'm worried that Naraku will make his move soon, and Sesshomaru still isn't ready."

"I understand your worry, Myouga, but be at ease, I have already sent two of my bodyguards to watch over him from a distance."

"I see, my lord. well thought."

------------------------------------

Sakura was sitting in the livingroom, looking at Syaoran with unfocused eyes. her hair was unkempt and her blue dress dirty, stained with alcohol and food from the past days mindless indulgance.

"Where is my liquor?" she asked.

"You're not getting any more liquor." sesshomaru answered, as he entered the room.

"What! but I need it!" Sakura cried out, like a child who doesn't get his candy.

"Nothing good has come from the past days, and nothing will if you continue like this" came sesshomarus cold answer.

Skaura began to use the only weapon that had worked the previous 3 days. She began crying.

"Oh no, that's not gonna work again" Sesshomaru said, walking up to Sakura, grabbing her by the shoulders.  
"Have you even thought about Rin these past days? She's in pain knowing you abuse yourself like this!" he was getting angry with her. "And what about me? what do you think seeing my mother acting like a real drunkard is making me feel? And look at Father!" he said, casting a glance over at his master.

"Sesshomaru, that's enou.." Syaoran started, but was cut off by sesshomarus burst of angry words

"No, it's not enough! You're too nice and quiet for your own good! I want my mother back, even if I need to be cruel!"

Turning back to Sakura, who was now looking at her son with eyes wide open, he continued.  
"Stop acting like an idiot, and start living your life again, or I will take Rin with me and move"  
At this, Sakura gasped loudly

"We will stop being your children and forget about you, and live our lives alone! She needs you to be the Stable woman you were when I was young!" Sesshomaru was at this point running out of steam.

"She is the closest I've ever been to having a real sibling, and i don't want anything to hurt her, you understand?" he let her go, and she dropped to the floor, crying honest tears.

"The rest is up to you, Mother. But remember, I will take necessary actions if forced." Sesshomaru said, with icy voice, as he turned towards the door."Master Syaoran, come with me please" he said, and left.

------------------------------------

"Wasn't that a bit harsh?" Syaoran asked as he came out to where Sesshomaru was sitting on the porch. He sat down beside his pupil, his baggy military pants rustling a little, as his black t-shirt was moved by a sudden gust of wind.

"It was necessary to be so harsh, master" Sesshomaru replied." I had to make her understand. please, take care of her, I'm off to the dojo. I need to clear my mind"

with that, Sesshomaru, dressed in a wine-reddishly (A.N: or whatever it's called) long sleeved shirt, black jeans pants and his white sneakers, walked off down the road.

------------------------------------

Syaoran went back into the living room, only to be quickly enveloped by the arms of Sakura, still crying.

"H-he w-was s-s-serious, hic, wasn't he?" she asked, holding on to Syaoran tightly.

"Your son never say something he does not mean at least partionally. So if you want them to continue being your children, you should probably do as he says. I'll help you out." Syaoran said with a smile.

Sakura managed to calm down, and seemed to realize something.

"He called you father just now, didn't he?" she said, with a small hint of surprise in her voice. "He never called Genjiro that, not even once..."

Syaoran helped Sakura over to the couch so she could sit down. he then sat down beside her.

"It's something we've been doing for the past 6 or 7 years. He really hated Genjiro, you know. The only reason he acted normally cool with him was for your sake. when he found out Genjiro were cheating on you with his boss..." Syaoran looked off into the distance."I've only seen him loose it so greatly a few times before, and honestly, it scares me." he looked over at Sakura again.

"Him getting that mad about it, you're really important to him, you know?" Syaoran said. "It was Genjiro, and someone named Inu-something that he was so angry with. He told me. Right before we came to pick you up." Syaoran rose up from the couch, turned to Sakura, and held out his hand, to help her up.

"Sesshomaru is at the dojo, cooling his head off with some training. You better take a shower and change your clothes before he comes back, to show him you're serious about wanting the family to stay together. You can stay here, all three of you, until you find something of your own." With that, Syaoran walked into the kitchen, preparing to make dinner

------------------------------------

Sesshomaru was a little exhausted when he, newly showered, exited the dojo. He started walking towards the Higurashi shrine, to pick up Rin. It was time to see how things would turn out. While walking there, he started humming a small tune.

While going downtown, he saw Inuyasha and Kagome, walking from shop to shop.

"I'll have to put her against the wall to, it seems" he breathed out, to tired to be infuriated

He arrived at the Higurashi shrine without any problems, and found Rin and Souta playing in the front yard, with an old man sitting on the front porch, watching over them. The old man was dressed in a shinto-priest garment, in white and blue colors, and his hair was grey.

"Excuse me, I'm here to pick up Rin." He said to the old man, who looked up at him.

"I suppose you are Sesshomaru then, Rin-chans big brother?" he asked.

"Yes, that is correct"

"Great. My name is Genma Higurashi, Soutas grandpa."

"Oho, you made the necklace that Kagome gave to Inuyasha then. I respect you for your powers, wise man" he said, bowing before the old man.

"Oh, come on now, you better stop or I'll get a swelled head" the old man said, scratching his head

"Well, my respect you have in any case." He turned towards the playing kids. "Rin! time to come home!" he shouted, to get her attention.

"Aah! Onii-chan!" rin shouted happily, launching herself in his direction. Souta followed shortly after.

"Before I forget, here" Sesshomaru said, handing a piece of paper to Genma. "It's my phone number, would you pleas give it to Kagome?" and then he turned to souta. "If you want to talk to me or Rin, you may call anytime." he took Rin by the hand, and walked away.

Genma watched after him for a while, not sure why Sesshomaru had seemed so familiar.

Then it hit him, the mark on his forehead. The crescent moon.

"Souta! what is your connection to that man?" he asked, scared.

"Huh? he saved my life once, why?"

"Keep away from him! He's dangerous! The crescent moon is the mark of Inutaisho, the Demonlord!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Soil: Well! what do you think now then? The plot thickens, and more romance is on the way, for some of the characters at least. more school life trouble for Sesshomaru as well, with his "birthday" coming up :D. Hope you've noticed that I've at least tried to add a little more descriptions to the surrounding areas and clothings of the characters. As said in the beginning, I will update at my own pace, and do my best, even without a computer at home.

And now, a thanks to the people that made me remember i even had a fanfic up here to begin with :p

**amber nelson** - Here is the long awaited update. hope you like it :D

**Maede Kameko** - well, I'm trying to stop being a review-craving (beep), and I'm a little happy actually, more addicting than cigarettes... First time for everything i suppose. and oh, syaoran/sakura fluff is schedueled :D

**Akiko **- Nice you think my story is cute and who knows, I'm planning on adding a bit more romantic influences from now on too, so maybe they'll wind up somewhere totally different than I want. Stories do live their own life, after all :D

**Mizuki** - First of all, thanks for the words of praise, and yet another thanks for pointing out my mistake during the gunshot-scene in chapter 6. If you check it again, it should be different now. I just hope it was a good adjustment I made. Too bad it's not Sakura from Naruto :p if you want to check it, try getting ahold of either Card Captor Sakura or Tsubasa Chronicles, and she's there :D Sesshomaru and Kagura, huh? well, let's see what the future brings, shall we? -

Well, thats that. I'll update when I'm ready, hopefully within a few weeks. Soil out.


End file.
